David (Duck Season)
Summary David (no last name given) is the main protagonist of Duck Season. At the time of the game's events, he lives with his mother post-divorce. While out shopping for groceries, his mom rented the game Duck Season, accidentally renting a somehow cursed copy of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, 10-C with Lone Wolf gun, 9-C with Baseball Bat, Katana, Shotgun, and Revolver, 9-C with Energy Gun | 9-C with Shotgun, likely Higher with Golden Shotgun, Unknown with Glowing Shots Name: David Origin: Duck Season Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Is a child Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|David= Magic via Kid Wizard (Can initiate various unique effects via touching the book to different items within the house, Immersion (It seems that whenever David plays Duck Season, his consciousness is somehow put in the game, as he's shown to be able to play the game while asleep and he, in several endings, is affected by events in the game), Light Manipulation (via flashlights), Energy Projection (With Energy Gun) | Weapon Mastery |-|Kid Wizard= - Lone Wolf action figure=Touching Kid Wizard to Lone Wolf causes Size Manipulation (The player either grows to slightly larger than an adult (with the power to phase through walls) or shrinks to Type 0 with very long arms and great jumping power) - David=Touching Kid Wizard to David while he sleeps or the dancing Dream Dog resets the day, though the TV is much bigger and other objects are displaced - Cat Clock=Touching Kid Wizard to the clock teleports the player to a void, surrounded by giant cat clocks *It's here that the player gets the code "BAD DAD BAD KID" - Cool Skool torch=Touching Kid Wizard to the torch teleports the player to David's playground at night time. There is a pseudo-Ouija Board that can have various input phrases with different responses, some just communication while others initiate action *"DICE" provides a random number *"KICK" crashes the game *"BADDADBADKID" causes the board to be struck by lightning before the player is teleported to a new location. The Necronomicon is behind the monkey's podium **Touching Kid Wizard to the exit door causes the game to crash **Touching the Necronomicon to the exit door teleports the player to another location, surrounded by teasers for Boneworks and an exit door - Computer=Touching Kid Wizard to the computer teleports the player to a Debug Mode room, surrounded by all important entities - Duck Season box=Touching Kid Wizard to the cartridge box resets the day - GGG Magazine=Touching Kid Wizard to the GGG Magazine teleports the player to a Developer Showcase room, which gives the player several tasks - Jack-o-lantern=Touching Kid Wizard to the Jack-o-lantern teleports the player to a Halloween zombie level }} Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level (Is a child), Below Average Human with Lone Wolf gun, Street Level with Baseball Bat, Katana, Shotgun, and Revolver (Should compare to their real counterparts), Street Level with Energy Gun (Can kill the dog in multiple shots) | Street Level with Shotgun, likely Higher with Golden Shotgun (Can't harm the dog's giant form, but can shoot his eyes to stop him from firing lasers), Unknown with Glowing Shots (Can initiate the Nuke Ending via shooting the sun) Speed: Normal Human (Shows no signs of superhuman speed), Supersonic with guns, Higher with Energy Gun | Normal Human (Shows no signs of superhuman speed), Supersonic with guns, Much Higher with Glowing Shots (Reaches the pocket dimension's sun in the time it takes a regular bullet to reach the ducks) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Class | Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Human Level, Below Average Human with Lone Wolf gun, Street Level with Baseball Bat, Katana, Shotgun, and Revolver, Wall Level with Energy Gun | Street Level with Shotgun, likely Higher with Golden Shotgun, Unknown with Glowing Shots Durability: Below Average Human Level (Is a child) | Unknown, likely Street level (Should compare to The Dog (Duck Season)) Stamina: Average Range: Several Meters (Can grab objects outside of his arms length), Several meters with Lone Wolf gun, Tens of meters with Shotgun | Tens of meters with Shotgun Standard Equipment: Lone Wolf action figure, Baseball Bat, Katana, Flashlight, Torch Light, Shotgun (Only used in commercials), Energy Gun, Revolver (Packed in the cutscene of the Canon Ending), Kid Wizard | Shotgun, Glowing Shots (If the player has a good combo of shooting ducks or picks up a glowing bullet, they get a single glowing shot), Golden Shotgun *If the player has a good enough accuracy and combo with shooting ducks or manages to collect a glowing bullet, his gun starts to glow, giving him a single glowing shot Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: The Energy Gun likely requires being plugged into a system to function Keys: Real World | In-game Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Horror Characters Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Toy Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Duck Season Category:Unknown Tier